


The most beneficial course of action

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Mikkel hasn’t lived as long as he has by not knowing when to turn his back on a lost cause.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about today's page (page 608 for those of you in the future) and had an awful, awful thought, which I of course had to write up as a story and share with you, because that's the way I roll.
> 
> So you know how I say whenever I write a story prominently featuring Mikkel someone dies?
> 
> .......yeah.

Mikkel stands up, his knees creaking, and examines the papers he’s managed to retrieve. It isn’t much. Some chemical formulae. Some lab results. It’s something, anyway. More than the sum of knowledge of all the laboratories in the Known World combined.

The captain’s footsteps are fading away down the corridor. He’s never been able to hear the scout’s.

No. Sigrun. Lalli. He can do them the courtesy of giving them their names in his thoughts. If it hurts, well. Pain means that you’re alive.

Mikkel hasn’t lived as long as he has by not knowing when to turn his back on a lost cause.

Sigrun won’t be able to accuse him of mutiny this time. “You handle the stupid papers”--those were her orders. That’s exactly what Mikkel is doing.

Also, she won’t be able to accuse him of mutiny because she’ll be dead.

As quietly as he can, without wasting any more time, he turns back towards the entrance of the hospital. What will he tell Tuuri? He’s her superior, but his orders hold little sway with her; she even ignored Sigrun’s when it meant abandoning members of the team, and she hero-worships Sigrun. And Lalli is her cousin. He can tell her that Lalli said--

No. Of course not. That’s one lie she’ll see through right away.

He’ll simply have to tell the rest of them that he saw Sigrun and Lalli killed. It’s practically the truth. They’ll despise him nearly as much as he deserves, but if they make the rendezvous that Trond set up, he’ll have saved most of the team. A better result than anyone could have hoped for, really.

After that, he’ll go back to the farm. Home: where when you have to go there, they have to take you in. Back to washing pigs. Maybe he’ll even be sensible enough to stay there this time.

Behind him, he can hear a gunshot, followed by a wild battle cry. He can’t hear the words, if there are any, but he knows what it means.

Mikkel is out of a job again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really, truly sorry about that, everyone.


End file.
